Eighty Yen
by rawrchelle
Summary: Itachi/Sakura. AU. In which Sakura in a kissing booth happens. In which Itachi happens as well. In which Sakura in a kissing booth with Itachi happens. Hell yeah. For BlueArcticWolf.


**Title: **Eighty Yen**  
Pairing: **Uchiha Itachi and Haruno Sakura (with, like, a bunch of other guys/Sakura on the side LOL)**  
Genre(s): **Humor/Romance**  
Summary: **In which Sakura in a kissing booth happens. In which Itachi happens as well. In which Sakura in a kissing booth with Itachi happens. (_Hell_ yeah.)**  
Prompt: **kissing booth**  
Rating: **PG-15**  
Word Count: **4352**  
Warning: **Eh. A (very) angry Sasuke.

This was a request for BlueArcticWolf. If you're interested, the information is on my page. :)

Disclaimed.  
read&review.

* * *

Sakura tugged at her red dress uncomfortably. "I can't believe you dragged me into doing this."

"It pays a lot!" Ino said indignantly. "I wouldn't mind being paid to kiss people."

"What if they're old, fat, wrinkly men?"

The blonde slapped a hand across Sakura's mouth and mimed gagging. "Please. I'm trying _not_ to think about that part." While Sakura felt self-conscious in her outfit, her best friend looked absolutely stunning in her pale blue summer dress. She felt like a wannabe.

For the summer, Ino had agreed to help Genma (her new boyfriend—don't ask) at the carnival. It was more to spend time with him than anything, but Sakura, being the stupid person she was, let it slip that she was in desperate need of money, since Naruto wasn't paying her back for all of that ramen anytime soon.

So that was how she ended up working at the kissing booth.

It was ten o'clock in the morning—just minutes away from the carnival starting—and they were behind the booth, getting ready.

To put it simply, Sakura was terrified.

She had always been a good girl, you know? Excellent grades, good morals—all of that stuff. And suddenly, she was giving out kisses to strangers.

Uh-huh. That definitely came across as good morals.

Yeah. She was terrified.

**x**

Being the wonderful friend that Ino was, she let Sakura work first, while she "hung out" with Genma. (For very fair reasons, Sakura didn't want to know what her definition of "hang out" was.)

For the next hour, she was going to be kissing people.

The very first person, thank God, was Inuzuka Kiba—one of her friends. He probably came just to bug her about it, she knew—but she still felt relieved that it was someone she knew. That didn't stop it from being awkward, though, when he passed her the coupon that her kiss was worth, and waited with a smirk playing on his lips.

Truth be told, Sakura didn't know how to kiss very well. Or at all.

Yeah. It sort of proved to be a problem.

When she told Kiba this in a low, hushed voice, he just burst out laughing, attracting strange looks from the other people who were already waiting in line.

"Are you kidding me?" His arms wrapped around his stomach as if it hurt. "You're eighteen, and you don't know how to—"

She slapped a hand over his mouth, cheeks flaring. "Sh!" She wasn't keen on letting others know that she was still inexperienced in this area. Upon deciding that it was safe, she removed her hand.

Kiba gave her a dubious look. "So what, are you expecting me to teach you, or something?"

She smiled sheepishly, her blush not fading. "It'd be nice if you could."

He rolled his eyes. "It's kissing, Sakura. Not really that hard. And it's not like you're going to get it on with anyone here." He surveyed the line that was growing slowly, but inevitably. "Just some lips on lips like this"—and with that, he swooped in, grabbed her chin and pressed his mouth against hers for no longer than two seconds, and pulled away, grinning—"and you're done."

Sakura knew that she shouldn't judge, and that she didn't really have anyone to compare with either, but she thought Kiba was a _really_ good kisser.

She furrowed her brows uncertainly. "Are you sure?"

"Sure. They don't even have to be open-mouthed kisses, either." He winked. "Would you like me to teach you those as well?"

If possible, her cheeks grew even redder. "N-No!" she said indignantly. Even she had her pride. "Go get more tickets if you want another one!"

"I don't get a free one for the lesson?"

She stared at him desperately, speechless. "_Kiba!_"

"Alright, alright," he said, holding up his hands and laughing. "I'll let you go. But don't worry"—he jerked his thumb behind him, and she saw a rather excited Rock Lee waiting in line—"I'm sure most of them don't care if you're a good kisser or not."

She ignored the shiver running down her spine. "Okay. Thanks."

And so it began.

**x**

"Oi." He felt Kisame nudge his ribs. "Check out that girl at the kissing booth."

With a little horror, Itachi realized that the girl his friend was pointing out was his little brother's childhood friend. Haruno Sakura was wearing a dress that he would've never thought her to wear, sitting at the kissing booth and giving out kisses the way a clown gave balloons to children.

Kisame snickered. "We should go snag one."

"It's eighty yen for one ticket." Clearly, a waste of money. He could get a kiss for free from any girl within sight. And the chase was half of the fun.

His friend shrugged. "I've got eighty yen to spare and time to waste. Why not?"

Itachi glanced at him before having his gaze return to the pink-haired girl, vaguely wondering why she was even working at a place like that. "I suppose," he said thoughtfully. "Why not?"

**x**

Let's face it: Sasuke was a grumpy person.

Today was no exception.

"Sakura-chan always comes to the carnival with us!" Naruto was saying, eyeing all of the different food stands. "Why don't you think she came, teme?"

"You've only asked me that about twenty times today," he replied evenly through gritted teeth. "And I've only replied about twenty times that I don't know." He was disappointed about the lack of their female friend. Because it was summer, Sasuke got to see less of her as it was. He was looking forward to going to the carnival with her—until she called last minute and said she couldn't make it.

If she had said so earlier, he wouldn't have come at all, since it meant being stuck with Naruto all day.

"Yo, Sasuke, Naruto!" He glanced in the direction of which their names were called. Inuzuka Kiba, with his dog on a leash, approached them with Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shino. They were inseparable friends, like the way he, Sakura, and Naruto were.

Well, sort of inseparable, anyway. The lack of Sakura kind of defeated the purpose.

"Hey, Kiba!" The two boys did some funny handshake thing. "Hey, Shino, Hinata." The Hyuuga promptly blushed furiously and twiddled her fingers. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "What's up?"

Kiba grinned. "Just finished visiting Sakura. Man, she sort of surprised me. Didn't think she'd be doing that kind of stuff."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed immediately. "Stuff," he repeated. What stuff?

"Sakura-chan's here?" Naruto brightened up. "She told us she couldn't make it!"

"Oh, that's 'cause she's working." Kiba shrugged. "You guys should go check it out. Snag a couple before her shift ends." Sasuke looked at him blankly when he winked and left with his friends, his dog barking enthusiastically.

"Wait! Where's she?"

Kiba shot a look at Naruto over his shoulder that said something like _what, you don't know where one of your closest friends is, but I do?_, but pointed over to his right anyway before walking off.

Naruto and Sasuke shared a mutual glance before the blonde shrugged and made his way through the crowd in the general direction Kiba pointed them in.

The last place they looked for her was at the kissing booth—because the last place Sakura would probably be was at a kissing booth.

But obviously, she was in the last place they looked—if they found her, why would they keep searching?

Which was why they found her at the kissing booth.

Needless to say, Sasuke was absolutely horrified.

**x**

The first thing that popped into Sakura's mind when she saw her two best friends was _run_. Every nerve in her brain was sending signals to her feet and telling them to just get the hell out of there. Unfortunately, she didn't move.

The second thing that popped into her head was _shit, I'm so screwed_.

Fortunately, however, they hadn't seen her yet. Maybe if they didn't look her way, she'd be fine. After all, she wasn't even dressed the way she normally did. If she just…didn't look their way—

Shit. Sasuke looked.

Sakura looked away before their eyes could lock, cheeks flaring, averting her attention towards the next customer. She was just concentrated on handing out the kisses and not processing his (or, on rare occasions, her) identity, just in case she knew him (or her—she shuddered at the thought) and the situation was made awkward.

A hand held the coupon out to her, and she took it before dropping it into the coupon box beside her. She was actually getting the hang of this, in a really weird way. Redirecting her gaze to the customer's nose and wiping her mind clear of all thoughts, possibility and disgust, she leaned forward to press her lips against his.

"Hello. My name is Itachi."

Her entire body froze on instinct.

_Somebody, shoot me now._

"Um. That's nice," she said awkwardly, straightening up and fixing her hair nervously, all the while willing herself to, under no circumstance, look over at Naruto or Sasuke. Or Naruto. Or Sasuke.

"May I ask for yours?"

Mustering up all of the courage she had, she raised her eyes to look up at him and swallowed. "Sakura. We know each other, don't we?" _No shit, we do._

"I believe so." A hint of a smirk tugged at the corner of the Uchiha's lips. "And what brings you to work at a place like this? I didn't believe you were that type of person."

She fidgeted with her dress, wishing Sasuke and Naruto would go away, because clearly, they weren't. "Well, financial reasons, really." _Don't look their way, don't look their way._ Okay, it was getting awkward. She was just supposed to kiss him and move on to the next one. He wasn't supposed to strike up a conversation.

"I see." Itachi tilted his head to the side, as if questioning her. "May I have my kiss now?"

Her cheeks flared. "O-Of course!" Leaning forward across the counter, she shut her eyes tight before she felt his lips pressing against hers. When she pulled away, she smiled shyly. "Next?" Except _next_ meant Itachi's friend, Hoshigaki Kisame, and holy crap, she did _not_ want to kiss him.

Itachi frowned. "Sakura-san, that is not how you kiss. I believe you're doing it wrong."

What? She wasn't doing it wrong! She was doing exactly what Kiba told her to!

"I-I am?" she managed to stutter, flushing. There seriously had to be a limit to how much she could blush in one day.

He nodded once. "You are. You kiss like"—and he took her chin, almost forcefully, before slanting his mouth against hers. She would've gasped if she could've, but she was too busy widening her eyes and feeling his lips parting hers and his tongue—his _tongue_?—sweeping her mouth and _oh my God it's kind of gross but kind of really hot at the same time_ and it was all she could do to keep up, and _wait, she was keeping up?_

God, kissing Itachi could become one of her hobbies.

**x**

Sasuke fumed. Greatly.

Sakura hadn't even noticed him and Naruto, even though Naruto's hair was a bright neon sign pointing to where they were. (Seriously, they were Japanese. Who even _had_ blonde hair?)

"Hey, teme—isn't that your brother that Sakura-chan's making out with?"

No. No. _No._ That was _not_ cool.

Sasuke was going to _kill_ his brother.

**x**

"Ew—look, Sasuke, she's kissing Kisame now! Oh my God, that guy is disgusting!"

That wasn't just not cool. That was not right. _Not. Right._

"Sasuke, can you _see_ that? Just _look_ at our poor Sakura-chan—"

"I _see_, dobe." Sasuke was shaking with absolute rage. "Shut. _Up._"

**x**

"You're up," Sakura said, sighing as she switched places with Ino.

"You look a bit traumatized," her friend said in mock sympathy. "Go out and get a drink, or something. Be back in an hour for your next shift."

She waved a hand. "Yeah, yeah. Remind me to kill you later." Leaving from behind the booth, she immediately went in search for some friends to share her troubles with—preferably not Sasuke or Naruto, though. It was kind of embarrassing to face them right now.

Hm. Where was Kiba?

"Guess who!" Warm and somewhat sticky—sticky?—hands were placed over her eyes. She froze.

"Naruto, your hands are kind of gross…"

She should probably run for it. Yeah. That was the safest course of action. The moment Naruto's hands left her face, she dashed away.

Well, technically, she tried to. But a drier, not-sticky hand grabbed her wrist.

Uh-oh. Sasuke.

"Sakura."

Gulping, she turned around and smiled sheepishly. "Hey there, Sasuke. Didn't think you'd come."

"I wouldn't have if you cancelled earlier. Why are you here?" It didn't even sound like a question. He was demanding an answer. Okay, she was kind of scared now. Despite the fact that Sasuke had been her friends for years, he was still a monster when he wanted to be.

She laughed nervously, looking around for something to change the subject. "Well, Ino asked for some help…and it had good pay…" Her voice trailed off. "Sasuke, can you get that teddy bear for me?"

"Don't change the subject."

Damn. Plan foiled. He knew her too well.

"How well does it pay?" Naruto asked, suddenly looking a little interested. "I have to pay Hinata back for that time she treated me to ramen."

"You also have to pay _me_ back for ramen," she said, glaring. "Actually, I don't know if guys are allowed to work there."

"What's wrong with guys working at kissing booths?"

Momentarily imagining a scenario where Sasuke was working at the kissing booth and a swarm of fangirls waving their coupons madly, she changed her mind. "Well, nothing, I suppose. I've just never seen one work at one."

"D'you think Ino would let me work for a bit? Just so I can get the money to pay you and Hinata back?"

Sasuke's grip tightened on Sakura's wrist, and she flinched. "_No,_" the Uchiha ground out. "Earn money properly." She was sure his handprint was going to appear in the form of a bruise if he held her any tighter, but she didn't dare speak up. Sasuke was pissed right now.

She frowned. "Why does how Naruto earn money bother you? It's not like _you're_ the one kissing random people."

He glared at her, and she immediately regretted saying anything. His dark eyes scanned her once before saying simply, "I don't want him to look or act as cheap as you."

Her jaw dropped.

Pulling her wrist out of his grasp, she flexed her fingers. "Would you mind saying that again, Sasuke_-kun_?"

**x**

Kisame snickered. "Looks like you enjoyed that."

Itachi shrugged. "Sasuke was in the crowd. I couldn't resist." Pissing off his little brother was probably one of his favorite pastimes. However, he might've found a new one.

Kissing Haruno Sakura? Hell yeah.

**x**

Sporting a sore jaw, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura wandered through the carnival.

It'd been a while since Sakura got pissed—and at him, no less. Sasuke forgot how much that girl could pack into a punch. She didn't even fight like a girl with those pansy slaps—she punched like a _man_. She could probably punch better than Naruto.

But it wasn't his fault! Who told Sakura to go and sell herself out just for a good pay—

Oh, right. Ino.

He was going to kill that bitch.

Sakura didn't belong in a stupid kissing booth. Sakura belonged with him and Naruto—well, he didn't really care about Naruto, so she technically just belonged to him—having fun and remaining innocent and pure.

Tch. So much for that. And who was it that drained her of her innocence?

Right. Itachi.

There were so many reasons why Sasuke wanted to strangle his older brother. This was one of them.

"So, can you get me that teddy bear?" Sakura tugged on his arm, a sickeningly sweet smile stretched across her lips. In reality, that smile was just a threat that told him, if he didn't do what she wanted, he was going to receive another punch.

He grunted. "Fine."

It was one of those shooting games where he had to shoot down the prize you wanted. He scowled upon realizing that the bear she wanted had the smallest target. (But the prize itself was probably the biggest in the stand.)

_She's doing this on purpose._

If this was the punishment he got for calling her cheap, people now knew why Sasuke didn't talk much.

The first time he pulled the trigger, he missed by an inch or two. Naruto's bickering and Sakura's _if-you-don't-get-it-I'll-kill-you_ glances didn't help in the slightest, either.

_Just keep a steady hand, Sasuke. Yeah, just like that._ Closing one of his eyes, his finger applied pressure to the trigger. He was going to get it this time—

"Having some trouble, little brother?"

At the sound of Itachi's voice (dubbed _Man Who Sasuke Will One Day Kill_), Sasuke started and the bullet went way off. Scowling, he turned around and glared at the older Uchiha, who had a smirk playing at his lips.

(It didn't really help that Sakura was now blushing, either.)

"I wasn't, until you showed up," he said bitterly. He only had one bullet left. With Itachi here, he wouldn't be able to do it.

"Don't be so grumpy, Sasuke," Sakura chided. "I knew you wouldn't be able to get it anyway."

Oh, _what_ was that?

He glared at his older brother.

_It's on, Itachi._

**x**

It was too easy. Bothering his little brother was way too easy.

Maybe he should kiss Sakura again. How much would it take to push Sasuke off the edge of insanity?

Itachi smirked a little. It wouldn't hurt to experiment.

**x**

Watching Sasuke and Itachi competing for a stuffed bear was probably one of the funniest things Sakura would ever get to see in her life. They were pushing and shoving, throwing snide remarks back at each other and demanding for another round every time they ran out of bullets. The man who worked at the stand looked rather bewildered.

"Hey, Sakura-chan," Naruto whispered as he tugged on her arm. "Let's go get a corndog. They won't notice us gone."

She giggled. "Yeah, sure." And with that, they disappeared into the crowd.

"Man, you should've seen Sasuke," he told her, laughing. "He was _pissed_, man."

"Was he? Why?"

"Because you cancelled on us to work at a kissing booth. And when we found you, you were, like, getting it on with his brother."

Sakura blushed. "Well—it's not like I wanted to—he paid for the ticket, so I had to give him the kiss—"

"Relax, man. I know. It was funny as hell, though, seeing his reaction."

She laughed nervously. "I can imagine that."

"Say, can I get a free kiss?"

"No."

**x**

"Just take it!" the stand owner finally cried desperately, grabbing the oversized bear and stuffing it in Sasuke's hands. "You're scaring away the other customers!"

Sasuke glanced down at the (well-deserved) prize in his hands and smirked. That definitely proved who was the better man here. He turned around to give the bear to Sakura—

Only to find that she was nowhere to be seen.

"Now, little brother," Itachi said, walking up to him. "I don't believe you rightfully won that."

"Shut up. He gave it to me." Where did Naruto go, too? Dammit, did they just leave him?

Some friends they were.

**x**

After wandering around and eating various food, Sakura glanced at her watch and nearly screamed out loud.

"Oi, what's up?" Naruto asked, whose mouth was full of candy apple.

"I'm half an hour late for my shift! Shit, Ino's going to kill me!" And with that, she raced off into the crowd in her almost-too-revealing red dress. She was having so much fun with Naruto that she'd completely lost track of the time.

(That, and she didn't particularly want to go back.)

"Sorry, Ino!" she said, voice flushed as she burst through the back of the booth. She blinked, however, when she was met with a dark ponytail, rather than a blonde one sitting where her pink head was supposed to be.

Wait. Something was not right here.

"Itachi…-san?" It wasn't too much of a surprise when she noticed that the lineup of customers suddenly turned into a crowd of crazy females.

After giving his customer a light kiss, the older Uchiha looked back at her. "Ah, Sakura-san. I was looking for you, so I figured this is where you would be. It turned out you were still on your break, however, and you were late for your shift…" The rest was sort of self-explanatory.

"So Ino just made you fill in for me?" she asked incredulously.

"That seems to be the case, yes. But I suggest working together so we can cover both genders." How could he talk about this stuff so casually?

"Uh—okay. Will we be splitting the pay?"

"I've heard that you're in some financial need right now, so that's not necessary."

She smiled shyly, a little touched. "Thanks."

It was a little awkward, handing out kisses together, but she wasn't reluctant to admit that it was more than Sasuke would ever do for her.

**x**

Kisame scratched his head.

Where the _hell_ did Itachi go?

**x**

If Sasuke could spit fire, he would.

"Oi, teme, I think you should do something more productive than staring at that kissing booth. Unless you want to go get a kiss from Sakura-chan—something, mind you, that I am completely fine with. Actually, I think I'll go get one right now."

"Shut _up_, dobe."

**x**

Sakura blanched. "_Naruto_?"

Her blonde friend shot her a foxy grin. "Please, Sakura-chan? I paid for it too, y'know." He waved the coupon in her face. "A whole eighty yen."

The thought of kissing one of her childhood friends made her really uncomfortable. "Are you sure you don't want a kiss from Itachi-san? I'm sure he's a great kisser, judging from the length of his line." She gestured towards Itachi's hoard of screaming fangirls.

Naruto winked. "But I like you more." It didn't help when she blushed.

"Well—okay, I suppose."

"You have to."

"Don't take this seriously."

"I won't."

"Okay."

"Okay."

Pause.

"Sakura-chan, I think you're supposed to kiss me now."

She coughed. "Right." But she didn't move.

Finally, he laughed and turned his head to the side, pointing at his cheek. "You can do it right here, if you want."

Smiling gratefully, she pressed her lips to his cheek—and also gave him a hug for good measure. "You're great, Naruto."

He winked. "I know."

**x**

"You're jealous."

"I'm not."

"You _are_."

Sasuke scowled. Today was _not_ his day.

**x**

Surprisingly, the rest of the day went smoothly. Sakura didn't get half of her next break for missing half of her shift, but she didn't mind as much, because she got used to handing out the kisses. Albeit, it still made her uncomfortable when someone she knew was in line, but when Itachi was sitting next to her and giving out his kisses like Halloween candy, she figured she could do it too.

The carnival ended shortly after midnight, when the when the fireworks finished. She had to admit, it wasn't the most romantic thing in the world when she had been kissing people all day—but they were still nice. She was a fan of fireworks.

She and Itachi helped Ino and Genma take down the booth and pack it into the back of a pickup truck. Ino gave her a wink after nodding towards Itachi, to which she blushed furiously.

"Well, Genma and I are going to have a midnight snack," her blonde friend announced in a tone that clearly said _you guys are not coming with us_, hooking arms with her boyfriend. "I'll see you around, Forehead!"

She blinked before nodding—not that Ino was looking at her anymore, anyway.

"Sakura-san." She turned around and swore her heart jumped to her throat when she found Itachi holding that oversized teddy bear in his hands. "I believe this belongs to you."

She opened her mouth and closed it again several times, unable to find anything to say and succeeding in looking like a total loser. "I—what—so, Sasuke lost?"

He shrugged. "The stand owner claimed that we were scaring away his other customers, and just gave it to us. Naturally, I won it from Sasuke by some other means."

"I-I see."

Her cheeks were flaming when she accepted the stuffed animal, hugging it to herself. It was so soft and fuzzy.

They were silent for a short moment, before Itachi spoke again. "Has anyone told you that you are a fantastic kisser?"

"N-No."

He nodded. "Ah. Well, you are. I'm sure my little brother has not taken advantage of that."

"Of course not!" Her blush deepened by a ridiculous number of shades. "Sasuke and I aren't like that."

Itachi quirked an eyebrow. "Then, I must ask if I may have the honor of being 'like that' with you, as you so intelligently put it." She couldn't find the words to respond, and even if she did, she didn't think they'd come out coherently.

"What—what do you mean?"

"I had 'friends with benefits' in mind. Unless"—his eyes flashed mischievously—"you would like something more."

She was absolutely flustered, gripping the bear tighter and tighter against herself. "I think we'd be fine just as friends, Itachi-san."

"Friends with benefits?" Before she could open her mouth to protest, he smirked. "That's fine by me." He took the bear from her hands, placed it delicately on the ground beside them before grabbing her around the waist, bending over her and pressing his mouth against hers.

Okay, so maybe being friends with benefits wasn't too bad.

Wasn't too bad at all.

**

* * *

A/N:** I've been kind of down as of late, so this cheered me up. :) I hope it cheered you guys up, too.

**

* * *

OMAKE**

Sasuke couldn't find Sakura. Nor could he find Itachi. That was _not_ a good sign.

"Teme, let's go home. We'll go visit Sakura-chan tomorrow."

"No."

People were already packing up their various stands and booths, and he stalked to where the kissing booth was. If he was anything out of the ordinary—

"Hey, look, they're going at it again!"

That was _so_ out of the ordinary.

_Itachi, I'm going to fucking _kill_ you._


End file.
